


Gotta Save Them All

by bowsie22



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2019-09-05 22:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowsie22/pseuds/bowsie22
Summary: Newt spends his time saving abused and abandoned Pokémon, creating a safe space for them in his own home. And the Team Rocket attack and his Pokémon get stolen. With the help of his brother, his friends and a very attractive Pokémon professor, can he fight Team Rocket and get his Pokémon back?





	1. Chapter 1

Summary: Newt spends his time saving abused and abandoned Pokémon, creating a safe space for them in his own home. And then Team Rocket attack and his Pokémon get stolen. With the help of his brother, his friends and a very attractive Pokémon professor, can he fight Team Rocket and get his Pokémon back?

“Oh you poor thing. Albus, what did say happened to him?”

“He evolved and was too big. His trainer dumped him in the river. There wasn’t enough food so he started to starve. I found him and sent you the text.”

Newt nodded, gently stroking the Gyarados’ ridges. The Pokémon growled, too weak to do anything more than that.

“It’s ok sweetheart, I’ll look after you. I have a big pool with lots of food, you wanna come with me? It’s alright. We’ll get you into this Poké Ball and you’ll be right as rain in no time.”

He gently tapped the Ball against Gyarados, smiling when the Pokémon went in with no fuss. He rose to his feet, turning to smile the Albus.

Albus Dumbledore was considered the authority on Pokémon. There was nothing he didn’t know and his research was instrumental in the understanding of evolution and the treatment of Pokemon. Queenie, who worked in a Pokemon centre, worshipped the ground Albus walked on, as did many others. Newt though, found it hard to hero worship someone he’d seen trip over same Diglett four times.

“Thank you Albus.”

“It was my pleasure Newt. He needed help and I know you can give it to him.”

“Rather me than that horrible Team Rocket.”

Albus winced, Team Rocket still a sensitive subject, even after all these years.

“Oh Albus, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. You’re right. You’ll heal this creature, help him. Team Rocket will just sell his teeth or scales.”

“Thank you again. Are you still coming to dinner this weekend?”

Once a month, Newt hosted a dinner in his home. Everyone came, Queenie and her husband, Jacob, Queenie’s sister Tina, Theseus and his wife Leta and Albus. There was also Credence and Nagini, Newt’s assistants. 

“I would never miss the chance to spend time with you Newt.”

Newt blushed at Albus’ words and gentle smile.

“Oh, well, I’ll see you then. Goodbye Albus.”

“Farewell Newt.”

Albus watched the other man climb onto his Dragonite and fly back to his shelter, aware that he looked like a love struck fool. God, but that man was amazing. Who else could calm a Gyarados with his words and touch alone? Albus loved him.

A/N So with this, updates might be a long time coming, but they will happen


	2. Team Rocket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Team Rocket.

“What do you mean you lost it? How do you lose a Charizard?!”

Abernathy kept his eyes on the Espeon that lay on the desk.

“It was that professor, Dumbledore. He came with some ranger and fought us off. They took me and Vinda out with no trouble.”

“Of course he did. No one here is strong enough to take on Albus and his team?”

“Not even you sir?”

“Get out Abernathy. And be glad that I’m not feeding you to my Gengar.”

The trembling man saluted, running from the room. Gellert sat at his desk, stroking Espeon.

“God damned Dumbledore. Can’t he see that we’re trying to help Pokémon? When we finally rule over all the regions, Pokémon will be safer. No more battling them to make them stronger, no more dressing them up for silly competitions. They can be free.”

A knock on the door took him from his thoughts, Vinda entering.

“You know most people wait for permission.”

“Most people aren’t your second in command. Moping about Dumbledore again?”

“I do not mope.”

“Look, I understand that you think we will be stronger with him on our side, but I may have somebody better.”

“Somebody better than Albus?”

She took out her phone, bringing up a photo collection. Each photo contained the same man. Younger than Gellert, the man was attractive. Pale skin, auburn hair and blue eyes. He was exactly Gellert’s type. More importantly, in each photo, the man was handling some of the most dangerous Pokémon ever found.

“Who is this?”

“Newt Scamander. He finds and helps abused Pokémon. I don’t know what he does, but they all turn into putty in his hands. It’s amazing.”

“If we get him on our side, we’d be unstoppable.”

Vinda smirked, always loving when she and Gellert were on the same track.

“Exactly.”

A/N I did say that updates would take a while, didn’t I?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theseus needs some help

Normally, Newt was thrilled to see his brother and his officers. He loved his brother, of course he did. Growing up, Theseus was the person who always defended him to his parents when they found the Pokémon eggs hidden around his room, the one person who understood his love of Pokémon and his need to protect them. And Newt loved the officers who worked with him. Tina was so caring. She listened to Newt when he went on one of his rants and was his closest friend. Jacob had joined the team a few months ago, but he fit in seamlessly. He was a happy man, always with a smile on his face and a comforting, encouraging word ready to go. He also made the best human and Pokémon food that Newt had ever tasted. So, ninety-nine per cent of the time, Newt was thrilled to see them. That one per cent though? Newt hated that one per cent.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“And what am I supposed to do about this?”

Theseus paced around the kitchen, still too emotional to stay still.

“You have so many strong Pokémon here! Surely one of them is a battler.”

“I have traumatised Pokémon here. It’ll do too much damage to send them into a battle. And I don’t mean physical.”

Theseus collapsed into a chair, accepting the coffee and croissant Newt pushed into his hands.

“Newt, you know I wouldn’t ask this of you and your Pokémon if I wasn’t desperate. But Team Rocket are doing something with their Pokémon, more powerful than Rare Candies, to make the unbeatable. We got destroyed even three on one.”

That was terrifying. What were Team Rocket doing to their Pokémon that they could defeat three of the strongest trainers in the entire region?

“What about Percy?”

“He wants nothing to do with Team Rocket. Not after what they did to him.”

That was understandable. It made sense that an organisation capable of torturing and abusing Pokémon would do the same to humans.

“What do you think they’re doing to the Pokémon?”

“We managed to take one back. Jacob’s Butterfree used Sleep Powder and my Meganium grabbed it. Then I came here.”

“Where are Tina and Jacob?”

“They’re taking the Haunter to Albus. Maybe he can do something. But we’re not strong enough to stop Team Rocket. Newt, we need help. We need you.”

“I can’t leave the Pokémon for that long.”

“You always say that Credence and Nagini need to challenge themselves. This is their chance. You’ve trained them well, you know they can look after everyone without you for a while. Newt, I am begging. You’re the only one who can help these Pokémon. Please, I need you.”

“Alright, I guess there’s one Pokémon I can take to battle. But he’s a last resort, that’s it. Only a worst-case scenario kinda thing.”

Theseus whooped. Pulling his little brother into a crushing hug.

“Deal! Let’s go get him!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“He’s in a field?”

“I met him here a few years ago. I come a few times a month, give him some of Jacob’s treats and we Fly together. Sometimes he brings his friends. They might all come with us”

“A bird Pokémon is always useful. Hey, you never said what he was?”

Theseus was interrupted by a piercing cry from above. Three Pokémon were flying in their direction, heading for a waving Newt. It was only when they landed, the ground shaking with as their bodies hit it, that Theseus saw what they were.

“Newt? What the hell?”

“Theseus, meet Zapdos, Moltres and Articuno. Guys, this is my brother Theseus. He needs help to take down Team Rocket, who are hurting Pokémon. Are you in?”

As the three Pokémon cried their approval and started to preen his giggling brother’s hair, Theseus just sighed. Of course his little brother could call upon the legendary Pokémon for help. Of course he could.

A/N Next chapter, the others meet the legendary and is there a spy in Theseus’ ranks?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The others meet the legendary and is there a spy in Theseus’ ranks?

Theseus never thought this would happen. He was actually riding on the back of one of the legendary Pokémon! They were on Articuno’s back, being the safest one for humans. It was amazing! And to see Zapdos and Moltres flying by their side was unreal.

“You told the Professor we’re coming, didn’t you?”

His brother’s voice shook him out of his trance.

“Oh, yeah, yeah. He knows. Tina and Jacob will meet us there. They’ll fill Albus in on everything and we can start planning.”

“Great. Hopefully we’ll get all this sorted in no time and I can be back in my sanctuary.”

Theseus’ heart ached for Newt. He knew this wouldn’t be quick or easy and Newt might not get to go home for quite a while. He hoped his little brother would be able to handle it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Albus laughed as the three legendary Pokemon landed in his garden, Tina and Jacob cowering behind him. Of course, Newt made friends with legendary Pokemon. Who else could? He helped the younger man jump of Articuno’s back, pulling him into a tight hug.

“My God Newt. This is amazing!”

“Even better, they’re prepared to help us with Team Rocket. We just need three Master Balls and I’m the only one allowed to fight with them.”

“Of course. Let me ask Abernathy to get some.”

“Who?”

Theseus looked over from his conversation with Tina and Jacob, who were both still staring at the legendries.

“He’s on my team. Bit of a paper pusher, not much one for action, but he’s a good guy. Albus, do you plan on letting my little brother go any time soon?”

The two jumped apart, Albus laughing nervously, Newt blushing furiously. Theseus chuckled. He always enjoyed making fun of the obvious crushes these two had. And now that they were working together to take down Team Rocket? Maybe a bot of matchmaking was in order.

Abernathy swore under his breath as he grabbed three Master Balls. Damnit, Legendary Pokémon? How could they defeat them? This complicated things. Grindelwald would not be happy.

A/N Next chapter, Grindelwald hears about the Legendary Pokémon. His reaction is not pretty.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grindelwald hears about the Legendary Pokémon.

He could hear his followers arguing. Did they not realise that the longer they dragged this out, the more annoyed he would get? Had they learned nothing in their years of service? Gellert stood with a growl, Espeon leaping onto his shoulders. Throwing his doors open, Gellert pointed at a random man.

“You! Get in here and tell the news that you gigantic wastes of oxygen are fighting about. Make it quick!”

The trembling man followed him into the office, standing in front of the desk, eyes on the wall above Gellert’s head.

“Um, well, you see.”

“No, I don’t see. Because I have yet to be told. Why am I still waiting?”

The man gulped as the Espeon was joined by a Gengar and Magmar. He’d seen what those Pokémon could do to each other and to Team Rocket members.

“We heard from Abernathy. It seems like that man that Vinda is interested in has bought the three legendary Pokémon to aid them.”

“What?”

That was dangerous tone of voice. Any intelligent Rocket grunt who heard that tone knew to leave the building until Vinda gave them the ok to go back in.

“You know, Zapdos, Moltres and Articuno. They were seen at Professor Dumbledore’s sanctuary.”

“And Albus?”

“Was with them. Along with Theseus Scamander and his team.”

The grunt ran from the room, dodging whatever Gellert threw at him. Sometimes he hated working for Team Rocker.

Gellert swore, settling into his seat, panting for breath. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been this angry. Albus and Theseus working together would be nearly impossible to defeat. There had to be a weak link somewhere. A flash of colour caught his eye. Pulling out the photos Vinda gave him, a smirk crept across his face. The younger Scamander was the weak link.

Next chapter: Albus shares his past with Gellert and Abernathy lays some groundwork


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus shares his past with Gellert and Abernathy lays some groundwork

“You have history with Grindelwald, don’t you?”

Albus finished giving his Rapidash herd their pellets before answering.

“We were friends once, yes. I loved him.”

“I see. Did he love you?”

Albus smiled, hearing the slight jealousy in Newt’s voice. Maybe his little crush wasn’t so hopeless after all.

“No. He used my feelings, manipulated me to do what he wanted. He knew all he had to was ask and I’d do anything for him.”

“But you agreed with what he was doing?”

“To an extent. I don’t believe that everyone deserves a Pokémon. There are people who hurt them, abuse them, who don’t deserve them. Gellert thinks that no one deserves Pokémon. Well, not unless they join Team Rocket. And we’ve seen what happens to the ones they take.”

Newt shivered, remembering Slowpokes with no tails, Persians missing forehead gems, it was barbaric. Pulled back to reality by a hand on his shoulder, Newt blushed as Albus smiled at him.

“But then I learned better. And now I know that Gellert has to be stopped, no matter what. Trust me Newt, all I feel for him now is anger and pity. He has pushed away anyone who he called friend is now followed by those acolytes of his. He’s lonely and full of anger and hate, that’s no way to live.”

“Don’t worry Albus. We’re with you. All the way.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Abernathy knew what he had to do. He had to try and draw Newt to their side, to Team Rocket. But how? The younger man was rarely alone, either surrounded by overprotective family and friends or overprotective Pokémon. Sure, Gellert called him stupid, but not even Abernathy would take on a Legendary Pokémon. So, he decided to do what he could. Little comments about how tiring it must be to always have to keep an eye on the younger man, digs at Newt’s perceived weaknesses. It was more effective than he had ever expected. Turns out that Newt didn’t think much of himself. The meaner Abernathy was, the more withdrawn Newt became. And then Abernathy switched things up. Suddenly he was nice to Newt. Complimenting the other man, subtly linking Newt’s beliefs with Gellert’s. And it paid off. Gellert was surprised when he received a message stating that Newt wanted to meet him. Abernathy’s plan worked, who saw that coming?

A/N Next chapter, Newt meets Gellert. Can he be swayed to Team Rocket’s side?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Newt meets Gellert. Can he be swayed to Team Rocket’s side?

“Gellert, Abernathy has arranged a field trip with Newt for tomorrow. They’re going to be on Route 4 at 3pm.”

“Thank you Vinda. Make sure Abernathy knows to fall back and allow me to meet with Newt alone.”

“I’ll message him now.”

She left, leaving Gellert to his thoughts. Having the legendary Pokémon on his side would make him unbeatable. According to Abernathy, Newt was a bit of a pushover, especially when it came to Pokémon. This would be easy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

Newt loved walking along the various routes. There were so many Pokémon, so many interesting people. Even if Abernathy had forgotten their food and drink, Newt still couldn’t find himself to be annoyed. Route 4 was so beautiful, so lively. He avoided most of the trainers, not eager to get into a battle. But there was one who was particularly stubborn. Every time Newt turned a corner, there he was. An older man, blond haired, two different coloured eyes. Eventually Newt broke. He made eye contact, surprised when the other man didn’t pull out his Poké Balls, instead approaching Newt.

“Newt Scamander? I’m Gellert Grindelwald. It’s a pleasure to meet you. I must say I was not expecting you to be quite so attractive.”

Newt took a step back, stopped by a wall of vines, blocking off his escape route.

“My dearest Venusaur is so useful at times like these.”

“What do you want?”

“Right now? A conversation with you. Long term? You know what I want.”

“Ownership and control of every Pokémon out there so you can use them in your crimes.”

“Ownership of Pokémon so I can give them the freedom they deserve! Why should we shove them into confined balls just to send them out only to battle? We use and abuse Pokémon for our own amusement. And they go along with it because they know no better. It needs to end!”

“And the selling of Slowpoke tails? Taking Pokémon from their trainers who love them, people they themselves love? How is that ok?”

“I thought you would be different. But I can see that Albus has already gotten to you. Talking about how it’s our job to look after Pokémon, how they’re safer with us. I used to believe that too. Then I came to my senses and started Team Rocket. After a few months, I took my ring back and Albus left. We were too different to ever work.”

He trailed off as he noticed how pale Newt looked. Maybe his was swaying the other man to his side.

“Ring?”

Oh. Gellert laughed quietly. Albus had ensnared another and Gellert was willing to bet money the professor had no idea that Newt had feelings for him. this could be useful.

“Albus and were close once. I proposed and he said yes. I loved him.”

“And yet you betrayed him, taking his Pokémon and starting Team Rocket?”

“Call it betrayal if you want, but Albus was on my side, he agreed with me. He only left after we took our first Slowpoke tail. He couldn’t handle it. I can see that you don’t believe that your professor could ever side with someone as evil as me. Ask him Newt. And then you can decide if he’s really worth this dedication. Or if you’re better off with someone else? Someone who can really help you and your Pokémon.”

Next chapter: Newt demands answers from Albus on his past with Gellert.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt demands answers from Albus on his past with Gellert.

Newt didn’t like being angry. He thought it was a waste of time, what did being angry ever get anyone? Except, now he knew the truth, Newt was furious! Albus had lied to him, he used to work with Grindelwald. What if the only reason he was working with Theseus was to help Grindelwald? Newt needed answers and he needed them now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Albus grinned as Newt dragged him into a storage room. Bit more forward than he ever expected, but he wasn’t going to complain.

“Were you ever going to tell us?”

Damn, Newt looked angry. Albus didn’t like angry Newt. It did not suit the younger man.

“What do you mean?”

“About you and Grindelwald?”

“Oh. That.”

“Yes. That!”

Albus winced at the anger in Newt’s voice. He had to be careful here.

“Newt, I’m sorry. And no, I wasn’t going to tell you.”

Newt scoffed, hurt racing through him.

“No, please listen. I was a stupid young man when Gellert came to me. We became good friends; we both wanted the same thing.”

“Freedom for Pokémon?”

“Yes. For me, that meant no more battles, no more hurting Pokémon in the name of entertainment. And at first, I thought Gellert wanted that too. We became close. I thought were in love. Then it turned out that Gellert was using me for my family name, my money and connections.”

“Is that why you left? Because he used you?”

“I left because I changed my mind. I realised that Pokémon and humans depended on each other. That the vast majority of humans loved their Pokémon and wold never consider hurting them. Gellert got to me in a moment of weakness. My father had just died and my sister was very sick. It took me a while, but I came to my senses. I regret everything I ever did with Gellert, every bit of help and research I gave him. I can’t take it back, but I can do everything in my power to stop him now. Please Newt, I need you to trust me, I need you to help me. I need you Newt. Please?”

It was an easy decision to make, made easier by the pleading in Albus’ eyes.

“Of course I’ll help you. But you’re telling Theseus everything you just told me. Also, we may have a spy in our ranks.”

Next chapter, the groups tries to root out the spy.


	9. Chapter 9

Summary: The group tries to root out the spy

“We need a plan.”

“Do we? It’s obvious who the spy is.”

“Jacob is right. It’s Abernathy. He and I would never betray the team. Or Newt.”

“Yes Tina, I am aware that it’s Abernathy. But we can’t take our suspicions to the bosses without some proof. So how do we get the proof?”

Theseus leant back in his chair, watching the two think. He was proud of his team. They were one of the better teams, able to work well together and plan for anything that might happen. Except, apparently, a traitor in their midst. Tine was angry, glaring at the wall, while Jacob, who always believed the best of everyone, was confused.

“Are we sure he’s working for Grindelwald?”

“How else was Newt taken? Did either of you sell him out?”

“No!”

“Never!”

If there was one person his team was loyal to, except Theseus, it was his little brother.

“Look, it’s Abernathy. It’s not like he’s the smartest of us. We just need to trick him. Or tail him. Then we can turn him in.”

“She has a point. Jacob, your Ekans hasn’t evolved yet has it?”

A year ago Jacob had caught a Tiny Ekans. Since then the team had used him to trail suspects. Attach a little camera to it and it followed behind the suspect, too small and too quick to be caught. It was also incredibly strong and useful in battle.

“No, not yet. You wanna go with the normal plan then?”

“Yeah, you and Tina get Ekans set up. We’ll watch from here. Anything we catch goes to the higher ups and they can deal with Abernathy then.”

“And you?”

“I’m gonna go check on Newt, make sure he’s ok. He liked Abernathy. He seems to be really upset about this.”

“Yeah, but Albus seems to distracting him. Last I saw, they were headed to the aviary. I think Albus was carrying some food with him.”

Tina sighed, knowing that Theseus would not react well to Jacob’s news.

“They were _what_!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I don’t like this. Anything could go wrong. Team Rocket could steal Jacob’s Pokémon, he could get hurt, they could track us back to the Professor’s house and take all these Pokémon.”

Theseus sighed. Despite all his protest to the contrary, Newt was a worrier.

“We have done this tonnes of times Newt. We got this, don’t worry.”

Newt nodded, slightly calmer. Theseus led him to a chair in front of the screens, glaring at Albus as the other man sat beside him, placing a cup of tea in front of Newt.

“Here you go love. Chamomile tea should help calm your nerves.”

“Thank you Albus.”

Theseus squinted at the two. Was he imagining things or was Newt blushing? What the hell was going on here? Jacob intervened, knowing that they had no time for Theseus being a protective older brother.

“There he goes. On the move.”

The five turned to the screen, watching Ekans move through the grass, Abernathy in front of him. The man was completely unaware, not knowing about Ekans and his trailing abilities. Theseus took his seat, deciding that his conversation with Albus could wait.

“Ok then, we watch and wait for Abernathy to lead us to Team Rocket.”

“And when he comes back.”

“Then Tina, we get some damn answers.”

A/N Theseus and Albus talk. As do Theseus and his boss.


End file.
